Flags of various sizes are frequently flown from a pole. The pole allows for the flag to be held away from a body and unfurl in a manner where the flag may be displayed.
A pole to hold a flag may be hand-held, attached to a building, vehicle or other inanimate object, sunk in the ground, or any other customary means for holding a pole.
Flags may attach and detach from poles and can be folded separately for storage. Flags may be more permanently secured to a pole and are wound around the pole for storage.
A need exists for an apparatus and system for storing a flag on an extendible pole that can be used for deploying the flag, and wherein the apparatus and system are configured to convey enthusiasm or affiliation with a particular activity, sport, team or sporting event.